Scattered Memories
by iluminnascent
Summary: [Canon-verse, Draco-centric] Banyak alasan yang membuatnya membenci Potter. Karena Potter menolak uluran tangannya saat di Hogwarts Express atau karena Potter mampu menarik perhatian orang-orang bahkan tanpa melakukan apapun. Semua itu cukup baginya untuk tidak mengacuhkan desir aneh di dadanya. Proyek kedua untuk Fujoshi Independence Day #4. SLASH.


**Scattered Memories**

* * *

**Harry Potter** belongs to J.K. Rowling

Warnings: one-sided DMHP, SLASH, Draco-centric, canon-verse, post-war, deskripsi mendominasi, dsb.

* * *

Enam tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat.

Selama enam tahun itu, ia selalu menghabiskan waktunya dengan membenci Potter. Ia membenci Potter seolah-olah sosok itu adalah hama pengganggu yang harus dilenyapkan. Ia akan melakukan apa saja hanya untuk membuat sosok itu marah, kesal dan bahkan membalas kutukan-kutukan yang dilemparkannya kepada Weasel dan Darah Lumpur itu. Ia juga ingin tahu bagaimana rasa tinju Potter pada rahangnya.

Mungkin setelah itu ia bisa berteriak di antara rasa sakit itu. Mungkin pada akhirnya ia akan menjerit sembari mengancam akan melaporkan apa yang dilakukan Potter kepada ayahnya. Atau... atau ia akan membalas meninju wajah sosok itu.

Tapi mengapa? Mengapa kau ingin membuat Potter memberikan perlawanan atas apa yang kaulakukan?

Ia tidak tahu. Seorang Draco Malfoy tidak tahu alasan apa yang harus diberikannya. Karena ingat bagaimana Potter menolak persahabatan yang diulurkannya dan lebih memilih Darah Pengkhianat dan Darah Lumpur itu?

Mungkin.

Kau yang memulai semua ini, benaknya bersuara. Tidak. Potter-lah yang memulai semua ini. Jika saja Potter tidak menolaknya dan menerima pertemanan darinya, mungkin apa yang terjadi sekarang akan berbeda. Mungkin... mungkin bahkan dirinya dan Potter bisa berteman?

Hah! Ia tidak memercayai hal itu. Seorang Potter dan Malfoy bisa berteman? Mereka bagai dua kutub yang berbeda; seperti halnya Slytherin dan Gryffindor. Ingat saja apa yang terjadi selama ini. Ingat bagaimana dirinya baru bisa menarik perhatian penyihir-penyihir di sekelilingnya hanya jika menggunakan pengaruh orang tuanya—keluarganya. Menyuap tim Quidditch dengan Nimbus 2001 hanya agar ia bisa menjadi Seeker Slytherin, datang ke Piala Dunia Quidditch dan mengenal penyihir-penyihir berpengaruh di Kementerian dan bahkan menjadi Pangeran Slytherin hanya karena reputasi ayahnya yang menjadi tangan kanan Pangeran Kegelapan. Semua itu didapatnya karena pengaruh orang lain.

Tapi Potter? Orang itu bahkan bisa menarik perhatian dengan tidak melakukan apapun. Tentu. Bagaimanapun juga, Potter adalah Anak-Yang-Bertahan-Hidup, _the Golden Boy,_ Seeker termuda sepanjang masa dan blah... blahh... blah. Entah predikat apalagi yang disandang Potter, ia sama sekali tidak peduli. Dan semua itu didapatkan hanya karena keberuntungan. Menyebalkan, bukan?

Ia tentu saja masih ingat saat pertama kali melihat sosok Potter di stasiun _King's Cross _peron 9 ¾. Tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu jika sepanjang waktu itu, ia hanya menatap Potter sampai akhirnya ayahnya menepuk pelan bahunya; mengingatkan bahwa _Hogwarts Express_ akan segera berangkat.

Saat itu, ia tidak tahu bahwa sosok kurus tersebut adalah Harry Potter. Ia hanya melihat seorang anak laki-laki bertubuh kurus dengan pakaiannya yang kebesaran. Mata anak laki-laki itu melebar di balik kacamata setiap kali mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling; melihat semua hal yang bagi seorang Draco Malfoy bukanlah hal yang tidak aneh lagi.

Aneh, pikirnya saat itu.

Tapi saat tahu bahwa anak laki-laki aneh itu adalah seorang Harry Potter dan bahkan menolak uluran tangannya, ia mulai merasakan perasaan yang lain.

Marah. Kesal dan... benci.

Setiap harinya, sepanjang tahun pertama, ia akan menatap anak laki-laki itu selama beberapa menit. Mengamati bagaimana ekspresi gembira terukir di wajah atas apa yang dikatakan Weasel, bagaimana tubuh itu bergetar pelan karena tertawa di bawah sinar matahari atau ketika sepasang iris _emerald_ itu bersinar karena senang. Semuanya. Ia mengamati semua itu dengan tangan terkepal di kedua sisi tubuhnya. Selama beberapa saat, setiap hari.

Dan Potter tidak pernah menyadarinya.

#

DUKUNG CEDRIC DIGGORY—JUARA HOGWARTS YANG SESUNGGUHNYA!

"... Kau menyukainya, Potter? Dan ini belum semua yang mereka lakukan—lihat!"

Ini semua terdengar aneh. Ia bukan orang yang bodoh untuk tidak menyadari hal itu. Dirinya sadar, di antara gelak tawa yang meluncur dari bibirnya setelah menunjukkan _badge_ bertuliskan 'POTTER BAU!', ada sensasi aneh di perutnya. Terdengar salah setelah ia menghina sosok itu. Terdengar tidak masuk akal dadanya berdesir aneh melihat wajah Potter yang memerah karena ejekan para Slytherin di sekitarnya.

Bukankah ia tidak merasakan hal itu setelah mengejek Granger?

Terlihat jelas jika saat ini Potter tengah marah. Mungkin Potter sudah menahan amarah itu selama beberapa hari terakhir dan apa yang dilakukannya sudah membuat sosok itu mencapai batas kesabarannya. Draco tidak menyukainya—tidak tahu mengapa. Akan tetapi, ia berusaha mengabaikan perasaan tersebut terlebih jika saat ini Slytherin-Slytherin lain tengah mengelilinginya.

"Lakukan, Potter," ia berbisik pelan, mengacungkan tongkat sihir miliknya seperti apa yang dilakukan Potter lebih dulu. "Moody tidak di sini untuk mengurusmu dan—"

Rapalan mantra dan sinar yang berasal dari tongkat sihirnya dan Potter adalah hal yang terjadi bahkan sebelum ia berhasil menyelesaikan kalimat yang ingin diucapkannya. Ia terlihat tidak peduli jika rapalan mantranya berhasil dipantulkan mantra Potter dan kini mengenai Granger. Ia juga tidak memedulikan erangan sakit dari Goyle yang terkena mantra. Seringai kemenangan bahkan masih tersungging di wajah pucatnya walau menyadari jika saat ini Severus Snape tengah mendekat ke arahnya; menanyakan apa yang terjadi.

Draco Malfoy tahu, ayah baptisnya tidak pasti akan melakukan sesuatu kepadanya. Lima puluh point diambil dari Gryffindor dan Potter dan Weasley yang menjalani detensi cukup membuat seringai di wajahnya tidak pernah menghilang sepanjang sisa hari itu. Ia tengah merasa senang apalagi setelah mendengar teriakan protes dari Potter karena ketidakadilan Severus Snape.

_Well_, sejak kapan Severus bersikap adil jika menyangkut Gryffindor dan Slytherin? _Hell no_! Severus sepertinya tidak mengatakan apapun terhadap apa yang dilakukannya kepada Potter dan sepanjang tahun ajaran, ia tidak pernah tidak menghabiskan waktunya dengan mengganggu Gryffindor itu. Tidak peduli apakah apa yang ia lakukan akan berdampak buruk kepada Potter atau tidak.

Ia hanya ingin bersenang-senang dan Potter adalah kesenangannya saat ini.

Berbagai macam hal sudah ia lakukan untuk membuat hari-hari Potter di Hogwarts menyedihkan bagi sosok itu. Melaporkan apa yang diketahuinya kepada Rita Skeeter adalah salah satu di antaranya. Ia menikmati apa yang dilakukannya sebelum saat itu tiba.

Saat di Pesta Yule di mana ia melihat Potter menggandeng seorang gadis dan berdansa bersama di lantai dansa.

Ia tidak menyukai hal itu. Sangat. Setiap kali melihat Potter meletakkan tangan di pinggang gadis Patil itu, ia merasakan amarah di dadanya. Setiap kali Potter tersenyum—dan itu ditujukan untuk Patil—ia sangat ingin meremukkan gelas piala di tangannya sampai hancur.

"Draco! Kapan kau akan mengajakku berdansa?"

Sepasang iris kelabu miliknya berkilat marah ke arah Pansy Parkinson yang merengek manja. Mengatupkan rahangnya dengan keras melihat gadis itu memeluk lengannya dengan erat. Ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu agar Pansy menjauh darinya. Namun ketika melihat Potter dan Weasel yang duduk di salah satu kursi dan terlihat bosan sementara pasangan mereka masing-masing berdansa dengan orang lain, ia mengurungkan niatnya. Diraihnya pinggang Pansy Parkinson dan menyeret gadis itu ke lantai dansa. Kedua matanya tidak pernah berhenti mencuri pandang ke arah Potter berada sembari berusaha mengabaikan pemikiran bagaimana rasanya jika seandainya Potter-lah yang dipeluknya saat ini, berdansa dengannya di antara salju tiruan yang menghiasi Aula Besar.

#

Tahun keenam adalah tahun yang paling tidak menyenangkan baginya. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu untuk Pangeran Kegelapan dan itu bukanlah sesuatu yang ia sukai.

Misi untuk membunuh Albus Dumbledore.

Ini terdengar mustahil, begitulah yang bisa ia katakan setelah Lord Voldemort memberitahunya atas misi tersebut. Ia tahu jika itu hanya alasan bagi sang Pangeran Kegelapan untuk menghukum keluarganya—terlebih ayahnya—karena apa yang terjadi di Departemen Misteri. Pangeran Kegelapan hanya ingin membuat hidupnya dan keluarganya menderita. Pria itu adalah sosok yang kejam. Tentu. Tidak ada yang bisa menyangkalnya. Hanya saja, ia sungguh tidak menyangka jika misi yang diberikan lebih berat dari yang ia duga.

"... Kau tidak bisa melakukan ini semua, Draco. Ijinkan aku membantumu."

Ia tidak mengindahkan tawaran Severus Snape kepadanya. Hanya mendesis sebelum mendorong tubuh pria itu menjauh.

Tidak. Ia tidak bisa meminta bantuan kepada siapapun. Ia harus melakukan semua ini, dengan tangannya sendiri. Tidak ada yang bisa membantunya. Tidak ada yang boleh membantunya, begitulah pesan Pangeran Kegelapan. Walau Severus Snape adalah ayah baptisnya sekalipun, pengajar Ramuan itu tidak bisa melakukan apapun.

Ia harus menyelesaikan semua ini demi ayahnya yang masih mendekam di Azkaban.

Perlu berbulan-bulan baginya untuk melakukan apa yang diperintahkan Pangeran Kegelapan. Selama masa-masa itu, ia berusaha menarik diri dari sekelilingnya. Ia tidak berperilaku sebagai seorang pewaris keluarga Malfoy. Tidak ada Draco Malfoy yang manja dan melakukan sesuatu yang bisa mengganggu Trio Emas Gryffindor.

Ia menyadari jika sikapnya yang aneh berhasil menarik perhatian Potter dan entah mengapa hal itu membuat sesuatu dalam dadanya berdesir. Tentu saja ia menyadari jika belakangan ini Potter selalu mengikutinya dan mengamati setiap gerak-geriknya. Tanpa sadar, senyum tipis—yang sangat jarang ia perlihatkan—tersungging di wajah pucatnya. Hah! Tidak pernah ia sangka, Potter adalah orang yang menyadari jika sikapnya berbeda.

Jika saja bisa, sungguh, ia ingin menceritakan apa yang terjadi kepada Potter—dan bukan kepada hantu kamar mandi anak perempuan. Ia ingin menceritakan bagaimana dirinya tertekan atas misi dari Pangeran Kegelapan atau apa yang ingin dilakukan pria itu kepada Dumbledore.

Tapi... jika ia menceritakan itu semua, apa yang terjadi setelahnya?

Ia bisa membayangkan hal itu. Di kepalanya segera terbentuk bayangan jika apa yang dilakukannya berantakan.

Ia bisa membayangkan bagaimana murkanya Pangeran Kegelapan atau konsekuensi apa yang akan didapatkan keluarganya.

Apakah ia tega melihat hal itu? Apa ia bisa mendengar jerit kesakitan dari ibunya yang terkena Kutukan Cruciatus? Ia tahu apa jawaban dari pertanyaan tersebut. Tidak akan. Ia tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Dibandingkan dengan Potter, Narcissa Malfoy jauh lebih berharga.

Sensasi panas mengalir di kedua pipinya. Ia menyadari jika saat ini dirinya tengah menangis dengan Myrtle Merana yang tengah mencoba menghiburnya. Sungguh, ia berharap jika seandainya Potterlah yang berada di sini, menghiburnya dan membisikkan kata-kata menenangkan. Ia ingin menenggelamkan wajahnya pada tubuh Potter sekadar untuk melupakan apa yang terjadi.

Walau benci mengakui bahwa dirinya terlihat sangat lemah dan rapuh seperti sebuah benda kaca, ia tidak peduli. Ia hanya ingin semua ini berakhir. Tidak ada yang pernah tahu seberapa inginnya ia melarikan diri dari semua ini dan melupakan apa yang terjadi.

Dan menemukan Potter berdiri tidak jauh darinya, melihat betapa lemah dirinya, bukanlah sesuatu yang ingin ia inginkan sekarang.

Perang mantra kembali terjadi—seperti yang biasa terjadi jika dirinya dan Potter bertemu. Suara jeritan Myrtle seolah-olah tidak bisa mencapai telinganya karena teredam oleh ledakan mantra yang meluncur dari tongkat sihirnya.

Tidak. Ia tidak ingin hal seperti ini terjadi.

Bukan keinginannya melawan Potter di tempat ini dan berakhir dengan sesuatu yang buruk terjadi kepada pemuda itu. Tapi, apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Melarikan diri?

"_SECTUMSEMPRA!"_

Ia merasakan seperti ada mata pedang yang tidak terlihat mengenai permukaan kulitnya, menorehkan luka memanjang dan mengeluarkan banyak sekali darah segar. Matanya membelalak, menyadari jika saat ini dirinya tengah terbaring di atas permukaan lantai yang tergenang air. Tangannya terasa kaku sehingga membuat tongkat sihirnya terlepas dari genggaman.

Rasa sakit itu... jauh lebih menyakitkan dibanding apapun. Tidak bisakah seseorang menghentikan rasa sakit ini? Ia bertanya dalam diam sebelum menyadari jika saat ini Potter berlutut di sampingnya; tampak terkejut dan ketakutan setelah Myrtle meneriakkan sesuatu.

Ia tidak suka melihat ekspresi itu di wajah Potter. Ia lebih suka jika melihat sang Gryffindor muda itu tersenyum. Ingin rasanya mengatakan hal itu sekadar untuk meyakinkan Potter bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja. Tapi sekeras apapun usahanya, hanya desis kesakitan yang meluncur dari bibirnya.

Apakah ia akan mati di sini?

Apakah Potter akan menyesal jika sampai hal itu terjadi?

Ia tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. Hanya saja, membayangkan penyesalan menghantui Potter bukanlah sesuatu yang ia inginkan. Ia ingin pemuda itu tersenyum dan tertawa.

Apakah itu berlebihan?

#

Datang kembali ke Hogwarts untuk menjalani tahun ketujuh bukanlah hal yang diinginkannya. Jika saja ibunya tidak menginginkannya untuk kembali, sudah dipastikan bahwa ia akan lebih memilih untuk menikmati hari-harinya yang tenang di Perancis. Jauh dari apa yang terjadi setahun belakangan ini.

Aneh bukanlah kata yang tepat untuk mewakili apa yang ia rasakan dengan duduk di meja panjang Slytherin dan sosok Minerva McGonagall yang berpidato di podium untuk mengucapkan selamat datang kembali ke Hogwarts. Tidak satupun kata-kata McGonagall yang didengarnya selama sisa malam itu. Ia lebih memilih memfokuskan perhatian pada sudut meja.

Hogwarts tidak akan sama lagi. Tentu. Saat ini ia bahkan menyadari hal itu walau tahun ajaran baru belum dimulai. Ia mendongak tanpa sadar, mengamati wajah-wajah penghuni Slytherin yang memutuskan untuk kembali ke sekolah ini. Di antara Slytherin-Slytherin itu, sebagian pasang mata menatapnya dengan tatapan benci. Ia sudah menduga tatapan yang diterimanya saat kembali ke Hogwarts bukanlah tatapan yang menyenangkan; membuatnya kembali mengalihkan perhatian dari mereka sebelum matanya terpaku ke arah meja Gryffindor. Desir aneh yang selama beberapa lama tidak ia rasakan kembali muncul begitu matanya tertuju pada sosok Potter yang duduk di antara Weasel dan Granger.

Dan ia membenci sensasi aneh itu.

Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Setiap kali melihat Potter, ia merasakan hal seperti ini. Awalnya, hanya ada sensasi tidak nyaman pada perutnya. Tapi, apa yang ia rasakan berubah tanpa ia sadari. Begitu sadar, setiap kali sepasang iris kelabunya bertemu dengan _emerald _itu, dadanya berdetak lebih cepat disertai dengan gemuruh yang mampu membuatnya tidak bisa mendengar suara-suara di sekelilingnya—hanya bisa mendengar detak jantungnya sendiri.

Sejak kapan ini terjadi?

Sejak ia menyelamatkan Potter di Malfoy Manor? Ketika Potter menyelamatkan nyawanya saat di Ruang Kebutuhan? Atau saat Potter kembali menyelamatkan keluarganya dari hukuman Azkaban? Ah, ya, mungkin karena alasan yang kedua. Alasan kedua jauh lebih masuk akal.

Tapi, apa nama perasaan ini?

Ia tidak sempat memikirkan hal itu sepanjang tahun ajaran. Bukan hanya karena ia harus memfokuskan perhatiannya kepada ujian NEWT, tapi juga karena masalah yang harus dihadapinya dengan penghuni Slytherin yang tidak menyukai keberadaannya di antara mereka. Slytherin-Slytherin itu menganggapnya sebagai pengkhianat karena satu-satunya keluarga yang lepas dari kurungan Azkaban. Satu-satunya keluarga yang secara terang-terangan berubah haluan dan meninggalkan Pangeran Kegelapan.

Ia tidak peduli dengan sikap yang diberikan beberapa Slytherin padanya. Ia juga tidak peduli ancaman Goyle yang ingin membunuhnya karena apa yang terjadi kepada Crabbe. Ia tidak pernah menyuruh Vincent untuk merapalkan Mantra Fiendfyre lalu menghancurkan Ruang Kebutuhan, ingat? Semuanya adalah kesalahan Crabbe sendiri.

Pewaris keluarga Malfoy itu mendesis pelan, mengamati wajahnya yang terpantul pada cermin di toilet sekolah. Terlihat jelas sudut bibirnya yang robek karena terkena tinju dari Goyle beberapa saat yang lalu. Sampai sekarang pun, ia masih bisa melihat darah menetes dari sudut bibirnya. Ia menggeretakkan giginya. Tidak pernah berpikir bahwa Goyle berani melayangkan tinju ke arah wajahnya.

"... Malfoy?"

Ia yang saat itu tengah membasuh wajahnya dengan air menghentikan apa yang dilakukannya. Kerutan samar muncul di keningnya setelah melihat sosok Potter yang terpantul di cermin. Potter tengah berdiri di ambang pintu toilet, menatapnya heran; mengingatkannya jika hal seperti ini pernah terjadi di tahun keenamnya. Ia mengernyit mengingat bahwa di dadanya masih terukir luka memanjang dari insiden yang pernah terjadi.

"Err, apa yang kaulakukan di sini? Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Pertanyaan bodoh. Ia ingin mengatakan hal itu tapi mengurungkan niatnya. Ia tidak berniat mengatakan apapun kepada sosok itu; memilih menyibukkan diri menghapus sisa-sisa air yang masih menetes dengan lengan bajunya. Ia sempat melirik ke arah Potter yang masih berdiri di tempat yang sama.

"Malfoy?"

_Damn it!_ Mengapa Potter tidak berhenti mengajukan pertanyaan? Tidak bisakah orang itu meninggalkannya sendiri? Lagi pula, apapun yang dilakukannya di sini bukanlah urusan Potter, bukan? Memangnya apa yang bisa dilakukan sosok itu untuknya?

"_Just leave me alone, Potter_. Semua ini bukanlah urusanmu," desisnya di sela-sela giginya yang terkatup rapat. Dari pantulan pada cermin, ia bisa melihat Potter membuka mulut dan berniat mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi begitu ia melayangkan tatapan tajamnya, Potter terdiam di tempat.

"Oke. Terserah padamu saja, Malfoy. Aku hanya berniat membantumu," ujar Potter dengan suara rendah. Tidak membuang waktu, Potter membalikkan tubuh dan berjalan menjauh. Ia yang melihat hal itu kembali menggeretakkan giginya, memukul permukaan wastafel dengan tangannya. Malam itu, ia tidak bisa memejamkan mata karena setiap kali kelopak matanya tertutup, ia hanya akan melihat bayangan wajah Potter, menatapnya dengan penuh kebencian.

Sungguh, apa yang sudah dilakukan Potter padanya?

#

Ia tidak mengerti apa tujuan Minerva McGonagall mengadakan pesta di akhir tahun ajaran kali ini. Apa karena mereka baru saja menghadapi perang besar melawan Pangeran Kegelapan dan hari ini adalah peringatan satu tahun kekalahan Voldemort? Atau karena tahun ini Trio Emas Gryffindor lulus dari Hogwarts sehingga membuat wanita itu melakukan sedikit acara penghormatan?

Apapun alasannya, ia tidak peduli. Saat ini, ia hanya ingin kembali ke kamarnya, mengepak semua perlengkapan sekolahnya sehingga besok pagi ia segera meninggalkan tempat ini. Hanya saja, keharusan menghadiri pesta membuatnya berada di tempat ini. Menyendiri dari orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"Mau berdansa denganku, Draco?"

Ia menolak ajakan Astoria Greengrass dengan gelengan kepala. Diseretnya kakinya menuju meja panjang yang ditempatkan di sisi Aula Besar dan meraih sebuah gelas piala kosong, mengetukkan ujung tongkat sihirnya pada bibir piala dan membisikkan '_firewhiskey_'. Segera saja, cairan beralkohol itu muncul dari dasar dan memenuhi gelas piala tersebut. Dengan cepat meneguk minuman itu dan kembali mengisi gelas pialanya dengan minuman yang sama.

Malam itu, ia menghabiskan beberapa gelas _Firewhiskey_ seorang diri. Tampak sengaja menyendiri dari pesta yang tengah berlangsung. Ia tidak peduli sudah berapa banyak gadis yang ditolaknya untuk berdansa atau berapa banyak alkohol yang sudah mengalir ke tenggorokannya.

Dengan enggan, ia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling Aula Besar, mencoba untuk tidak mengeluarkan umpatan kasar setelah menemukan sosok Potter yang tengah berdansa di tengah-tengah ruangan dengan gadis Weasel di pelukan sosok itu; sibuk dengan musik mereka sendiri. Ia merasakan perutnya kembali bergolak tidak nyaman menyadari betapa sempurnanya suasana di sekeliling Potter. Musik yang beralun lembut, wajah gadis Weasel yang sedikit memerah setiap kali Potter berkata sesuatu, atau bagaimana Potter tertawa setelah gadis Weasel itu mencium pipinya. Merlin, mengapa semua itu terlihat seperti kisah roman picisan?

Tapi, walau ia membenci pandangan yang dilihatnya sekarang, walau amarah tiba-tiba meluap di dadanya melihat gadis Weasel itu mengalungkan kedua lengan di leher Potter, ia tidak bisa mengalihkan perhatian ke arah lain. Kedua iris kelabunya tidak pernah berhenti mengamati Potter yang terlihat senang.

Tidak bisakah jika dirinya yang membuat Potter tertawa seperti apa yang dilihatnya sekarang?

Tidak bisakah jika ia yang berada di posisi gadis Weasel itu?

Itu pertanyaan retorikal, suara di kepalanya berkata. Tentu saja tidak bisa. Sampai kapanpun juga, Potter tidak akan pernah melihatnya. Di mata Potter, seorang Draco Malfoy bukanlah siapa-siapa.

Pada akhirnya, ia berhasil mengalihkan perhatiannya saat bibir Potter dan gadis Weasel saling bertukar sebuah ciuman singkat di antara keramaian pesta. Terlihat sangat mesra tapi membuat ia ingin memukul sesuatu hanya untuk melenyapkan rasa sesak di dadanya.

#

Selama sisa perjalanan dari stasiun Hogsmeade menuju London, ia bersyukur jika saat ini hanya dirinya sendiri yang berada di dalam kompartemen. Setidaknya untuk kali ini Daphne Greengrass dan Blaise Zabini membiarkannya sendiri. Ia membiarkan kepalanya bersandar pada pinggiran jendela dengan kedua mata yang tidak berhenti menatap pemandangan dari kereta yang perlahan bergerak. Sama sekali tidak menyadari keberadaan seseorang yang berdiri di depan pintu kompartemennya.

Terasa seperti déjà vú baginya ketika menyadari keberadaan Potter di sana. Ia hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya atas pemandangan tidak biasa itu.

"... Apa boleh aku duduk di sini?" Potter bertanya, terlihat sangat tidak yakin atas apa yang sudah dikatakan. "_Well_, aku tidak bisa menemukan kompartemen lain dan aku tidak mau berada di kompartemen yang sama dengan Ron dan Hermione. Merlin, mereka tidak pernah berhenti untuk berciuman walau aku berada di sana."

"Dan mengapa aku harus membiarkanmu, Potter?" ia bertanya dan menatap sosok itu dari pantulan jendela; tidak berniat bertemu pandang dengan sepasang iris _emerald_ milik Potter. "Bukankah kau punya si gadis Weasel? Dia pasti lebih menarik dibandingkan dengan melewatkan waktu bersama Slytherin sepertiku. Mungkin kau bisa menunjukkan kepada Weasel dan Granger kalian bisa berciuman lebih panas dari mereka?"

Dari pantulan jendela, ia bisa melihat Potter memutar bosan bola matanya. "Kau masih saja bersikap menyebalkan walau semuanya sudah berakhir, Malfoy?" Potter bertanya dengan kedua tangan disilangkan di depan dada. "Come on, bisakah kau sedikit berubah dan melupakan apa yang pernah terjadi? _Well_, aku hanya ingin menjadi temanmu, kau tahu?"

Teman? _Yeah, right._ Siapa yang akan percaya dengan semua omong kosong itu.

"Aku tidak butuh belas kasihanmu."

Mau tidak mau, pada akhirnya ia mengalihkan pandangan dari jendela kompartemen setelah Potter menutup pintu dengan keras; membuat suara itu menggema di kompartemen miliknya. Kedua matanya berkilat kesal atas apa yang dilakukan Potter. Sedangkan Potter? Mantan Gryffindor itu hanya bersikap tenang seolah-olah tidak ada sesuatu yang tengah terjadi.

Ia menggeram, bangkit dari tempat duduknya. "Apa yang kauinginkan, Potter? Tidak bisakah kau berhenti menggangguku sekarang dan tinggalkan aku sendiri? Aku tidak butuh belas kasihan darimu! Aku tidak peduli jika saat ini kau datang dan mengatakan ingin menjadi temanku! Persetan dengan semua itu, Potter!"

Napasnya kini terengah-engah setelah mengucapkan semua kalimat itu dalam satu tarikan napas. Tidak jauh darinya, Potter mematung dengan kedua iris yang melebar. Ia sungguh tidak tahu mengapa Potter mau merepotkan diri untuk datang menemuinya. Hanya untuk menawarkan pertemanan? _Well_, sepertinya Potter hanya bisa bermimpi. Ia sama sekali tidak mau berteman dengan Potter. Ia tidak mau menjadi teman pemuda itu. Ia ingin menjadi sesuatu yang lain.

Sesuatu yang lebih.

Tapi apa?

Ia menggeram frustasi, menghempaskan tubuhnya pada kursi kompartemen dengan kedua tangan yang meremas helaian rambut pirang platinanya. Ia sungguh tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Apa yang salah dengannya? Mengapa ia terlihat begitu menyedihkan?

"—baik-baik saja?"

Tidak. Ia tidak dalam keadaan yang baik-baik saja. Ia yakin ada yang salah dengan dirinya dan Potter adalah penyebab semua keanehan itu.

"—Malfoy! Kau mendengarku?! Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Ia mendesis, berusaha menjauhkan Potter yang entah sejak kapan sudah berlutut di hadapannya. Di antara kelopak matanya yang setengah terpejam, ia bisa melihat kekhawatiran di wajah Potter.

Mengapa Potter khawatir terhadap dirinya?

"Malfoy? Apa perlu ku—"

"Potter..."

"—kau terlihat pucat. Akan kupanggilkan—"

"Harry..." _Shut up, please..._

"—tunggu! Mungkin kau perlu se—hmmf!"

Ia tidak tahu apa yang tengah merasukinya saat ini. Hal yang ia tahu hanyalah menginginkan Potter untuk diam dan satu-satunya yang bisa dilakukannya adalah menarik bagian depan jubah pemuda itu dan menempelkan kedua bibir mereka. Ia tidak pernah tahu jika bibir Potter terasa lembut di bibirnya dan mampu mengirimkan getar aneh pada tulang belakangnya. Dan saat bibir mereka menyatu, ia hanya ingin hal itu tidak pernah berakhir. Ia berharap jika semuanya tetap seperti ini.

Menyedihkankah dirinya?

Hah! Seorang Draco Malfoy, mantan Pangeran Slytherin, mengakui bahwa dirinya memang terlihat menyedihkan.

"_Shut the hell up, Potter_," bisiknya setelah bibir mereka tidak lagi menyatu. Sedikit kecewa karena kehilangan sensasi memabukkan yang diperolehnya saat bibir mereka bertaut sehingga membuatnya kembali menempelkan bibir mereka walau Potter tengah meronta dan memukul bahunya dengan keras.

Dan ketika pada akhirnya ia melepaskan Potter, dengan cepat pula menyadari jika suasana kompartemen saat ini terdengar sunyi. Hanya ada suara deru napasnya dan Potter. Perlahan, ia menarik diri menjauh dan kemudian menyisiri helaian rambutnya dengan tangan setelah mengamati jika kedua iris _emerald_ milik Potter membulat sempurna. Tidak ada kata yang terucap dari pemuda itu. Potter hanya diam dan menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Ekspresi takut dan cemas bisa terlihat jelas di sepasang mata Potter.

Ah, mungkin ia sudah melakukan kesalahan.

Tapi ia tidak akan meminta maaf. Ia menyukai apa yang terjadi beberapa saat lalu dan tidak sekalipun ada penyesalan karena mencuri sebuah ciuman dari pemuda itu.

Namun sepertinya, hal yang sama tidak berlaku pada Potter. Pemuda itu dengan cepat berdiri setelah memulihkan diri atas apa yang terjadi. Beringsut menjauh hingga saat ini tubuh Potter menempel pada dinding kompartemen. Kedua _emerald _itu berkilat marah. Ia cukup terkejut jika sampai saat ini Potter tidak mengacungkan tongkat sihir ke arahnya dan melancarkan beberapa kutukan padanya.

"Hal seperti ini tidak akan terjadi lagi," Potter mendesis dengan kedua tangan terkepal erat, menatap nyalang ke arahnya. Tubuh pemuda itu bergetar sembari mencoba menahan diri. "Kau dengar aku, Malfoy? Jangan pernah melakukan menjijikkan seperti ini lagi."

Ia mungkin sudah menduga Potter tidak akan menyukai apa yang dilakukannya. Hanya saja, setelah mendengar langsung dari pemuda itu, ia merasakan dadanya berdenyut tidak nyaman; membuatnya hanya terdiam di tempat dengan pandangan yang tertuju ke arah di mana punggung Potter menghilang.

Potter sudah menolaknya.

Dan itu untuk yang kedua kalinya.

#

Walau demikian, ia menuruti apa yang dikatakan Potter. Selama delapan belas tahun, tidak sekalipun ia pernah memikirkan apa yang terjadi saat itu. seorang Draco Malfoy tidak akan membiarkannya terlihat menyedihkan hanya karena penolakan yang diberikan Potter kepadanya. Hidupnya tidak hanya berpusat pada Potter. Masih ada banyak hal yang harus dilakukan dan ia bersyukur setidaknya semua itu berhasil membuatnya tidak lagi tertuju pada insiden dirinya yang mencium Potter.

Ia sudah mengubur kenangan itu seperti halnya ia yang mulai menata kembali kehidupannya selama delapan belas tahun terakhir. Menikahi seorang gadis dari keluarga Greengrass dan mempunyai seorang anak laki-laki.

Dan itu sudah cukup membuatnya puas. Lagi pula, apa yang diinginkannya lagi? Ia sudah belajar untuk menghargai apa yang dimilikinya saat ini.

"Apa yang sedang kaupikiran, Father?"

Ia menatap anak laki-lakinya, Scorpius Malfoy, yang berumur sebelas tahun. Di sampingnya, ia bisa merasakan Astoria mengeratkan pelukan pada lengannya. Sembari menyunginggkan senyum tipis, ia mengacak helaian rambut pirang platina Scorpius, mendorong troli dan menyusuri peron 9 ¾; memberikan anggukan singkat saat bertemu dengan Potter sebelum berjalan menjauh.

Potter sudah menjadi masa lalunya seperti apa yang pernah terjadi dengan para Pelahap Maut dan Pangeran Kegelapan. Saat ini, seperti delapan belas tahun belakangan, ia sudah mempunyai kehidupan yang lain dan hal itu tidak seharusnya berubah.

* * *

**The end**

* * *

Proyek kedua untuk FID. Fyuh, ternyata selesai #helanapas. Sudah lama tidak ada niat membuat pair ini, tapi begitu ada niat, malah jadinya seperti ini, orz. Oke, selamat FID, Kawan. Saya tunggu review atau concrit-nya~! #kabursebelumdibantai

**06/09/2012**


End file.
